Triangle Amoureux
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: Je m'en souviens encore comme si cela c'était passé hier. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prise de faire cela mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste car je suis à présent la femme la plus heureuse au monde, ayant pour moi toute seule l'attention de deux hommes incroyables. 3 point de vue différents CynthiaXLanceXSteven
1. Chapter 1 : Cynthia

Je m'en souviens encore comme si cela c'était passé hier. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prise de faire cela mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste car je suis à présent la femme la plus heureuse au monde ayant pour moi toute seule l'attention de deux hommes incroyables.

Insultez moi, traitez moi de tous les noms, je n'en ai que faire de votre morale, de votre jalousie ou de votre hypocrisie car à nous trois nous pourrions refaçonner le monde si l'envie nous en prenait. Croyez-moi, mieux vaut ne pas nous avoir comme ennemi.

Loin de moi l'idée de me prendre pour une déesse, au contraire, et Arceus le sait. Toutefois je connais ma valeur et j'ai travaillé dur pour réaliser mes rêves et pour devenir qui je suis.

Mon nom est Cynthia Shirona, je règne sur la région de Sinnoh en tant de Champion de la Ligue et je fais partie de ceux que l'on appelle les Elites, les dresseurs les plus forts vivant actuellement dans ce monde.

La vie n'a pas toujours été si rose et je ne pensais ne plus jamais connaître l'amour quand je suis devenue Championne. Porter ce titre est un honneur et je ferai tout pour le garder aussi longtemps que possible, mais parfois j'ai vraiment le sentiment que le poids est trop lourd pour mes petites épaules et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment...

Et lors de mon premier meeting avec les autres champions des autres régions, je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Tous ces hommes si puissants et pas une seule femme à leur table jusqu'à ce que je débarque ! Je n'étais pas intimidée non, j'étais juste nerveuse et j'espérais que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je rencontrai ces illustres mâles dont pour certains les exploits dépassaient les frontières de leurs propre région.

J'ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de monde ce jour là des Elite 4 et bien sûr de leur Champion en titre. Alder d'Unova est un grand homme roux, extravagant et un peu rustre mais avec un cœur énorme et une gentillesse à toute épreuve, c'est un homme d'un certain âge on pourrait dire, il ne manque pas de charme mais il n'est pas du tout mon genre car par certains aspects il me rappelle étrangement mon propre grand-père. Il a renoncé à son titre de Champion et la seule raison pour laquelle il est encore autorisé à assisté au meeting est qu'il a sous sa tutelle la jeune Iris qui lui a succéder. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais encore rencontré en personne le fameux Red, dresseur très célèbre malgré lui j'ai l'impression et qui serait le véritable champion de Kanto seulement il n'a jamais vraiment manifesté de réel intérêt pour son titre ce qui aurait forcé la Fédération à lui demandé de nommer une sorte d'intendant pour occuper son trône, lequel étant le leader de l'Elite 4 lors de son sacrement : Lance le Dragon Master.

Lance est un homme très particulier qui force le respect et qui dégage une telle aura qu'il est difficile d'y faire abstraction. C'est un grand roux possédant un certain charme et je dois l'admettre, un très beau visage et de très beaux yeux d'ambre. Néanmoins tout dans sa prestance et son comportement semblent avertir ceux qui l'entourent ou qui le croise, de ne pas l'approcher sous peine de se retrouver face à une armée de pokemon dragons en furie.

Steven Stone en revanche est son total opposé. Il est du même âge que moi et est vraiment beaucoup plus ouvert aux autres malgré son apparente timidité, c'est un homme de taille moyenne (sérieusement il est plus petit que moi qui mesure 1m75 !) enfin la différence de taille est surtout flagrante quand il se tient près de notre collègue de Johto …. En revanche le plus franppant chez lui en dehors de ses cheveux bleu acier en bataille, de élégance, se sont ses yeux. Bleus clairs intenses, inflexibles, reflétant force, détermination et une volonté d'acier qu'il est difficile d'ignorer, après tout on ne le surnomme pas pour rien le Maître de l'acier.

Wallace lui est un maître du raffinement. L'ancien Gym Leader est un habitué des concours de beauté pokemon pour le plus grand bonheur de ses pokemon aquatiques, c'est un grand et mince individu extravagant aux cheveux bleu vert avec une passion certaine pour la mode et il est parfois difficile à croire que ce drôle d'énergumène est Champion Steven lui a donné son titre de Champion et Wallace a accepté à condition que son meilleur ami partage les charges avec lui. Hoenn à donc officiellement deux champions dont un assume les charges physique en s'occupant des challengers tandis que l'autre s'occupent beaucoup plus des charges administratives.

Et puis il y a Green …. Le non moins fameux Champion des 5 minutes est actuellement le huitième gym leader de Kanto et quand la situation l'exige, il remplace la présence de Red en tant que représentant de Kanto. Le petit-fils du professeur Chen est un jeune homme qui ne manque pas d'audace et de confiance en lui, Lance dit de lui qu'il s'est calmé en vieillissant et qu'il n'est plus le sale gosse pourri gâté et arrogant qui l'avait battu à l'époque.

Et me voilà donc parmi tous ces garçons et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme qu'ils ne me respectent pas ou qu'ils essaient de m'amadouer non. Je pense plutôt que je leur inspire une crainte respectueuse ou du moins pour la majorité car cela n'a pas empêché Alder de me proposer un rencart à plusieurs reprises même à chaque refus, il restait poli et revenait à la charge quand il en avait l'occasion jusqu'à ce que Wallace intervienne et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui a tellement fait rougir l'ancien Champion qu'il ne m'a plus jamais regardé de la même façon.


	2. Chapter 2: Cynthia

Le meeting auquel j'avais été convié par invitation cette année avait lieu dans l'une des salles de conférences de Evergrande City dans la région d'Hoenn.

Mon voyage avait été plutôt agréable. Un jet privé était venu me chercher à la ligue, moyen de transport ultra rapide appartenant à la Fédération Pokemon et semblant réservé à la seule utilisation de ses hauts représentants … tels que les champions.

Hoenn est une région avec un climat agréable, cela me change un peu de l'air frais toujours présent de Sinnoh, mais je dois admettre que le taux d'humidité dans l'air a tendance à faire friser mes cheveux ! Je sais que j'ai une longue crinière et que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même au sujet de certains désagréments de la vie quotidienne mais personne ne me fera jamais couper mes cheveux ! Personne !

Une fois sur le sol d'Hoenn, on m'a gentiment conduits jusqu'au luxueux hôtel où l'on m'avait attribué une chambre. Enfin chambre est un faible mot, je dirai plutôt une suite de 2 étages qui ressemblerait plus à un appartement qu'à autre chose ! et visiblement c'est l'usage de loger un champion de la sorte.

Il était encore tôt ce matin et le meeting avait lieu qu'en début d'après midi alors j'ai décidé d'explorer mes quartiers puis de me rendre tranquillement à a salle du meeting que j'espérais facile à trouver.

Ma « Chambre d'hôtel » est une suite royale sur deux niveaux de la taille d'un appartement on m'a affirmé que temps que je serai Champion j'occuperai cette suite et exclusivement moi car on m'a confirmé que chaque Champion avait ses propres quartiers dans ce palace situé tout proche de l'imposant bâtiment de la Ligue Pokemon d'Hoenn.

Le château de la Ligue Pokemon de Sinnoh est trop excentré pour permettre un tel aménagement c'est pour cette raison que les invités sont logés à même la Ligue ou alors à Sunnyshore City.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose tout en nourrissant mes pokemon sur la grande terrasse mais j'avais plus en plus de mal à le sortir de ma tête.

Trois ans, cela fait maintenant trois ans déjà que j'avais le titre de Champion de Sinnoh et peu nombreux étaient les dresseurs qui arrivaient à valider leurs huit badges de la région (merci à Volkner pour ça) et à vaincre mon Elite 4, à vrai dire je n'avais eu un véritable combat depuis des lustres et cela commençait à m'ennuyer sérieusement.

Heureusement que ma passion pour l'histoire et les fouilles archéologiques me faisait oublier le calme plat régnant sur la Ligue et si j'étais vraiment en manque d'action il y avait toujours les missions pour le gouvernement.

Missions secrètes accomplies avec les G-men pour la Fédération qui constituaient le plus souvent à détruire des laboratoires secrets, à mettre la main sur des documents confidentiels ou bien à faire échouer les plans des différentes Teams de nos respectives région.

Les G-men sont de vraies têtes brûlées, des dresseurs émérites et rompus à l'art de l'espionnage et de la lutte contre le crime.

Quand le président de la Fédération m'a présenté au Commandant chargé de la section G-men il fut très surpris d'apprendre que mon niveau de combat pokemon était le plus élevé de tous les Champions actuels.

Je suis d'abord assigné à la section recherche et documentation avant d'intégrer la section chargée des missions sur le terrain mais pour cela je devais avoir une « session d'entraînement » comme ils aiment appeler. Que fut ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que mon « instructeur » allait être le vétéran des G-men en personne, celui qui apparemment terrorisait tous les agents du gouvernement affectés au G-men et que je connaissais seulement de réputation : Lance le Dragon Master.

Lance n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que je faisais désormais partie des agents du G-men et j'ai passé une semaine d'entraînement très intense à ses côtés et pendant cette semaine j'ai appris que la plupart des rumeurs sur le Champion des régions de Johto et Kanto n'étaient pas fondé, enfin pas tous.

Tout d'abord il n'est pas aussi rustre et froid qu'il en a l'air, il faut juste savoir l'observer. Lance est un dresseur en total connexion avec ses pokemon, je n'ai jamais vu un tel état fusionnel chez un dresseur à tel point que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait communiquer avec eux par télépathie. A ce qu'il paraît Red a la même relation fusionnelle avec ses propres pokemon, à tel point qu'il n'a presque jamais besoin de parler.

Lance est attentionné, passionné je dirai aussi, il possède un esprit combatif à toute épreuve et ne baisse jamais les bras. Sans oublier le fait qu'il est un leader né, a beaucoup de charisme et est plutôt pas mal dans son genre….

Au tout début je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui, c'était juste un collègue et puis au fil des missions que j'ai pu faire en sa compagnie … je ne sais pas, quelque chose a changé et plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie et plus j'avais des sentiments forts à son égard.

Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disais qu'il était inaccessible. J'ai refoulé ce stupide sentiment et j'ai écouté mon cœur, j'ai eu raison. Enfin c'est ce que j'espérais me persuader tandis que je grattais le cou de mon fidèle Karak, mon carchacrock.

Le dragon semblait ressentir mon trouble et fourra son museau affectueusement contre mon épaule, mon regard croisa le sien et j'y ai vu une farouche détermination. D'une certaine façon cela m'a redonné espoir.

Je me suis levée, plus déterminée que j'avais, j'ai retiré tous mes pokemon dans leurs pokéballs et j'ai quitté ma suite d'hôtel direction le bâtiment de la ligue. Il était temps que j'enlève le poids que j'avais sur le cœur, que je lui avoue mes sentiments quelque soit sa réponse.

Le cliché de la fille qui ne doit pas faire le premier pas, très peu pour moi ! J'aime cette devise qui dit « quand on veut, on peut » et comme j'ai le sentiment que le dresseur de dragon est plutôt renfermé niveau vie sociale, autant que j'y aille franco.


End file.
